Danny Phantom: X-man
by mailaine
Summary: Adopted from Alluring Alliteration. The X-men hear about the menace 'Inviso-Bill' attacking Amity Park and decide to investigate and see if they could recruit him. Danny Fenton is surprised when he meets an aggressive mutant in the park. What will happen when Professor Xavier invites Danny to the school? Will he agree? or will he stay to protect Amity Park?
1. Chapter 1

**The first 3 chapters are not written by me. I saw that the story had been abandoned and decided to ask if I could continue it. Thank you Alluring Alliteration! 413 words and 1 page.**

Danny Phantom: X-man

Chapter 1

Professor Charles Xavier sat in his customized wheelchair, in front of a large television. Logan, Hank McCoy, Ororo, Scott Summers, and Jean Grey stood just behind him, also watching the screen.

It showed the image of a boy in his mid-teens, with messy white hair and glowing green eyes. He wore a black jumpsuit with a white belt, gloves, and boots, and a white logo on it. Although the image was still, the boy was plainly hovering in mid air. He was glaring angrily at something to the right of the picture.

The newsman started talking, "Inviso-bill has been haunting Amity Park for more than two years, and there is still no solution to this menace. He, along with other ghosts, often wreaks havoc upon this innocent town, causing mayhem."

"The mayor has stated that at this point in time, there is no plan that has been proven successful in capturing the ghost, although there is a bounty being offered for anyone who can beat him. Even the Fentons, Amity Park's resident ghost hunters, have had no success so far. In the mean time, the town will just have to hope the mayor's bounty plan works.

"In other news, the town's library is re opening has been announced after the damage caused by several ghost attacks…"

Professor Xavier turned the television off. The X men all looked at him as he turned his chair to face them.

"I think we should visit Amity Park." He declared. "The boy looked like a young mutant, and the description seems to fit."

"But are we just going to hand him over?" Logan growled. "We're not bounty hunters, Charles."

"No, we are not," Xavier replied steadily. "I propose we try and talk to him, the same as any other young mutant. If he really isn't 'attacking' anyone, we should speak to him about coming to the institute. If not, we can decide on a plan of action later, once we know more about him, and the situation."

The X men all nodded.

"Are you going to check Cerebro?" Hank asked.

"No time," Xavier replied. "Jean, Scott, go get Rogue, Kitty, Kurt and Bobby. Hank, Logan, we might need me things from the arsenal, so get a power dampener, a tracking device, and whatever you think might come in handy, just in case. Ororo, I need you to come with me and get the jet ready. We leave in half an hour, everyone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter by Alluring Alliteration. I did make a few adjustments, just to Rogue's accent, cause I have actually had a southern accent before, and a few typos. 899 words and 2 1/3 pages.**

Danny Phantom: X-man

Chapter 2

A teenage boy with messy black hair was lying on his bed in Amity Park. At the moment, he was asleep. A phone rang next to his bed and the boy reached over to grab it.

"Hello?" he asked, opening light blue eyes as he sat up.

"Danny!" said a girl on the other end of the phone. "You have to come to the park, Youngblood's causing trouble and I don't think Tucker and I can get him by ourselves!"

Danny groaned.

"Fine, I'll be there in a second." He hung up the phone. Clenching his fist, he called his familiar battle cry:

"I'm goin' ghost!" A silver ring appeared around Danny's waist. It split in two, one ring going down to his feet, the other going up to the top of his head before they both disappeared. As they went, they transformed his blue jeans and red-and-white t-shirt into a familiar black Haz-Mat suit with white gloves, boots, belt, and DP symbol. His messy black hair had turned pure white, and his light blue eyes now glowed green. Danny Fenton had now become Danny Phantom.

Danny flew out the window and towards the park. When he arrived, he saw the all-too familiar ghost. The young 'pirate' was flying around the park, waving a broken tree branch like a sword and firing random ecto-bursts at nearby trees and buildings. Danny sighed.

"Yo, Youngblood!" he called. "Why don't you go play somewhere else? Like, oh… the ghost zone maybe?"

Youngblood just laughed, and zoomed away.

"Catch me if you can, Phantom!" he called over his shoulder.

Danny shot after him, firing ecto-blasts as he went. Youngblood dodged them, still giggling.

"Thermos!" Danny yelled as he flew past Tucker and Sam. Catching the one they threw him, he managed to corner Youngblood and suck him into the thermos.

_Mission accomplished_, Danny thought. _That was pretty easy. Usually only the box ghost is that simple to capture._

Suddenly, a shout came from behind Danny. He turned around just in time to see a fist sprouting metal claws coming at him. Acting instinctively, Danny turned intangible, and the metal 'claws' went straight through him. The man stumbled a bit but recovered his balance quickly. He obviously hadn't been expecting his claws to go straight _through_ Danny. Danny jumped backwards before the man could swing again, and looked at his attacker. He was sort of rough looking, with wild black hair and very long sideburns. Since the man obviously wasn't a ghost, he had to be one of those 'bounty hunters' that Vlad had called in. Inwardly, Danny groaned.

_Just what I need,_ he thought sarcastically. _Another bunch of people trying to kill me. Yay._

Suddenly, a girl a bit older than Danny ran forward to stand between them. She held gloved hands palm out in front of each of them.

"Logan, stap!" she addressed the metal-clawed man, speaking with a slight southern accent. "The Professor sai' we were suppos' ta _talk_ ta him! What were ya thinkin'?"

The rough looking man-Logan the girl had called him-glared at Danny.

"He was attacking the townspeople, Rogue!" he growled. "Shooting some kind of energy everywhere for no reason! I couldn't just stand there!"

"I was not!" Danny protested. "I was fighting Youngblood! _He_ was the one attacking people, not me! Those ecto-blasts were fired him, but he kept dodging."

"Yeah right, bub," Logan scoffed, sheathing his claws. "You weren't fighting anyone _I_ could see."

"Actually, I could see him," Rogue said, turning to Danny. He noticed that while most of her hair was dark brown, one lock at the front was as white as his own. "He was a kid, right? Dressed up like a pirate, with a bird? A skeleton bird?"

"That's the one," Danny agreed with a glare at Logan. "Only Kids and teenagers can see him, for some reason. I wasn't attacking anyone, okay?"

"Okay," Rogue agreed. "We believe you. We just came to ask you a couple questions, that's all. I'm sorry Logan jumped the gun like that. Here," she said, sticking out her hand for Danny to shake. "I'm Rogue, and this is Logan, which you probably already figured out. Are you the one named Inviso-Bill? No offense, but that's a pretty stupid name."

Danny made a face and shook her hand.

"I know its stupid- 'cause that's not my name. No matter how many times I tell them, people just keep calling me that, and it's getting pretty annoying. I'm Danny. Danny Phantom."

Rogue smiled.

"That's cool."

Danny glanced around and saw that the park was completely empty except for the three of them. The regular people had fled at the first sign of a ghost attack, and Sam and Tucker had obviously left once they knew he was safe. Danny frowned. That was strange. They wouldn't normally just take off unless… He gasped and turned quickly back to Rogue.

"What time is it?" he demanded. Rogue looked at her watch.

"Exactly four o clock," she said. "Why?"

"I'm late for something," he told her. "Look, you said you wanted to talk. Could you two meet me back here at seven tonight?"

"Sure," Rogue told him, "but I'll have to bring the others in our, uh, group."

"Oh, that's fine," Danny told her, relieved. "See you then." He flew quickly home, hoping he wasn't late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter. This is also Alluring Alliteration's. 1,591 words and 3 1/2 pages.**

Danny Phantom: X-man

Chapter 3

Danny flew, pushing himself faster until he reached his house. He quickly phased through the wall of his bedroom and changed back to human. grabbing the package beside his bed, the boy tore down the stairs and skidded to a halt in the living room, where his best friends Tucker and Sam , his parents, his sister Jazz and a few of her friends were sitting. Jazz had a half-open present on her lap, but she, Sam, and Tucker gave him knowing looks while everyone else gaped at him.

"Sorry," he gasped, sitting in between Tucker and Sam. "I forgot to wrap it." Everyone turned back to Jazz except his best friends. "I'll tell you after the party," he muttered just loud enough for the two of them to hear. he focused on his sister as she finished unwrapping a hair-band exactly identical to the one she had on.

"I love it!" Jazz squealed, hugging a friend Danny didn't know. "Thanks Em! This is perfect!"

"Open ours next, Jazzy pants!" Jack Fenton exclaimed excitedly, handing his daughter a bulky-looking object wrapped in what looked like last month's edition of Ghost Hunter's Digest.

Jazz took the package gingerly, and, when it didn't explode or start glowing, peeled back the makeshift wrapping paper, revealing a very strange-looking object about the size of a small toaster.

"Gee, thanks Mom and Dad!" she said brightly, her face changing slowly to confusion as she looked the object over. "Umm... What is it?"

"It's a Ghost Alarm System, or a G.A.S.," her mother explained happily. "Whenever a ghost comes within fifteen feet of you, it will automatically alert us, and we can come rescue you! It was your father's idea." Maddie Fenton said proudly, patting her husband on his arm, who beamed at her.

"I love it!" Jazz declared, obviously unwilling to hurt her parents' feelings by asking how she was supposed to carry it around with her. "It's exactly what I wanted!"

"Let me show you how it works!" her mother exclaimed, and before Jazz or Danny could protest, she pressed a green button on the side. The various light bulbs on the device immediately lit the room up with a sickly green light that the Fentons and the members of Team Phantom recognized immediately as ectoplasm. The needle on the device turned to point directly at Danny, before the entire contraption began to shake, emitting a faint chirping sound. The ectoplasmic light bulbs started to grow dazzlingly bright, as the shaking grew more and more violent.

"Hit the deck!" Danny and Jazz yelled simultaneously, and everyone dove to the floor as the device exploded in a flash of blinding light and a billow of dense green smoke. When the smoke cleared, everyone sat up to find themselves covered in ectoplasmic goop. Jack Fenton's face fell.

"Darn," he said glumly. "I thought we'd fixed that." Maddie patted her husband's shoulder comfortingly.

"There, there, Jack. Everyone's alright, and we can always try again. Besides, I've still got cookies!" She pulled out a tray of warm cookies, and everyone took one, except Jack, who took five, cramming them into his mouth blissfully. Danny quickly wiped the residual goop off of his present and handed it over to Jazz.

"This one's from Sam, Tucker, and me," he told her. "We all chipped in to get it for you." He watched as Jazz carefully opened the present. She squealed excitedly when she saw what it was.

"A Teen's Psychiatric Guide To Dealing with Her Strange And Baffling Family, by Dr. I. M. Ajeanyus! Thank you thank you thank you, you guys!" She engulfed the three of them in one gigantic bone-breaking group hug. Sam winced.

As soon as they saw their chance, Danny, Sam and Tucker snuck upstairs to Danny's bedroom. The two boys sat on the bed, while Sam took the chair.

"Sorry we took off, man," Tucker apologized, "but we didn't want to be late, and it looked like you had things pretty much wrapped up." Danny shrugged.

"It's okay. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about anyway. Those people I was talking to afterwards- They want to meet me again tonight."

"Danny, I don't know if that's such a good idea," Sam said. "What if it's a trap?"

"Don't worry," Danny assured her. He pulled a few ghost-weapons out from under his bed and handed one to each of his friends. "You guys are going to be my backup. I want to find out what they wanted." He chuckled. "And what the deal is with that girl's name. I mean, Rogue?" Tucker smirked.

"That's a little rich coming from someone who calls himself 'Danny Phantom'."

"He's got a point," Sam agreed. Danny rolled his meet me at the park at quarter to seven, okay?

"So, Why are we here again?" Tucker asked Sam as they crouched behind a large bush at the edge of the park.

"Because Danny needs backup and we're his best friends," she whispered back, tightening her grip on the Fenton fisher.

"Uh- We're his only friends," he pointed out. Sam glared at him. "Just sayin'."

"Alright," the Goth girl said, checking her watch. "Danny should be here any minute now." As if on cue, Danny Phantom flew into the clearing. He crossed his arms and waited.

"Be ready," he warned his friends hiding in the bush behind him. "They'll be here soon." Tucker and Sam nodded in unison, forgetting that Danny couldn't see them. About a minute and a half later, a girl with short-ish brown hair with two white locks at the front walked into the clearing. Sam looked her over, mentally approving of the other girl's choice of attire.

Following her were other people Danny had never seen before. There was a bald man in a wheelchair, that 'Logan' guy, a boy with brown hair and a strange visor-like device over his eyes, a girl with long red hair, another girl with brown hair pulled into a ponytail, an African-American woman with long white hair, and a few stranger-looking people as well. There was a boy with bright blue fur and a long, flexible tail, a man with blue-gray fur who seemed to be walking on the knuckles of his hands, and an African-American boy who had spikes sticking out of his body. All of them except Rogue and the man in the wheelchair wore brightly colored costumes. Rogue stepped forward.

"Danny, this is Professor X. He's th' one who brought us 'ere- ta search fer you." She nodded at the bald man, who rolled his chair forwards to shake Danny's hand.

"It's good to meet you, Mr... Phantom."

"Oh yeah?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "Well, I can't say it's been a huge thrill meeting you guys. I mean, that guys tried to waste me!" he pointed at Logan.

"I'm sorry about that," Professor Xavier said kindly. "Unfortunately Logan does have a bit of a tendency to jump to conclusions." Logan grumbled and shifted his weight. "We came here because we wanted to talk to you. We saw a news bulletin about you, and wanted to know if we could get a chance to talk." Danny shrugged.

"Talking's fine by me. Most people I meet tend to have a 'shoot first ask questions never' mentality.

"Really?" Professor Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Ten you might be interested in what we have to say. My name is Charles Xavier, and I run The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, which is a school for people with special or unusual powers- Like yours. Logan, Ororo, and Hank are teachers there, while Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, and Evan are students." As Xavier said each person's name, they smiled at him and said hello.

"Uh- hi. I'm Danny, Danny Phantom. These are my best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley." Sam rolled her eyes as she and Tucker emerged from the bushes to stand behind Danny.

"Wow, Danny. Way to blow our cover."

"Yeah, dude," Tucker agreed. "You really don't get the whole 'secret' thing, do you?" Danny shrugged.

"They already knew you were here." Everyone except Professor Xavier looked surprised. "I could hear you talking about us before you entered the clearing," he explained. "What was that you were saying about your school?"

"At the Institute, we learn to control our powers and use them to help people. We go to regular school at Bayville high, too," Jean explained. "It's really great- we have students from all over the world, not just the US." Danny made a face.

"It sounds awesome, but I can't leave the town undefended, and I haven't told my parents about my- powers yet." Sam put her hand on his shoulder. "We wouldn't be undefended. We have your parents and Val, and me and Tucker. Besides, if there's a major problem you could always fly over, right? I mean, it's not like you'd be on some other planet." Danny smiled at her. "Thanks, Sam, but what about my parents?" Xavier cleared his throat.

"If I can talk to your parents, maybe we can figure something out. If you dan't want to tell them, we won't make you."

"Great," Danny agreed, relieved. "You can't miss my house- it's the one with the big 'Fenton Works' sign. Anyone in town can give you directions. Just ask for Danny Fenton." With that, he grabbed Sam and Tucker under their arms and flew off with them into the night.

Kitty looked confused.

"Danny Fenton? I thought his name was, like, Danny Phantom!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I actually wrote this chapter and I am pretty happy with it. Thank you for the Faves and reviews so far! I got 2 faves within an hour of posting! 1,080 words and 3 pages. ENJOY!**

Danny Phantom: X-man

Chapter 4

Danny flew back towards his house while Tucker and Sam headed home to ask if they could stay over at Danny's tonight. Danny transformed in an alley outside of his house before walking inside. He heard his parents in the basement and shook his head. They were probably trying to fix the G.A.S. for Jazz. He was going to destroy the thing when they gave it to Jazz anyway, so there was really no point in them fixing it.

He walked up the stairs and lay down on his bed, looking up at the glow in the dark star stickers on his ceiling. He smiled and then turned his thoughts to the group he had just had a discussion with. He wanted to know what made them come straight to him and why did that Logan guy attack him, anger issues much? _Though that girl, Rogue, was pretty nice and cute…._ _Wait did that I really just think that?_

Danny shook his head to clear it before closing his eyes to think about if he really wanted to join.

_They're nice, or at least most of them are. They seem welcoming enough; I mean they have two people with blue fur all over in their group. I think they would accept me and I could learn and train with them, but what about Amity? I am the protector, I can't just leave… but Sam and Tucker are right, there's Mom, Dad, Jazz, Valerie and there's them. I think that I should, it would prevent Dark Dan from coming because even if my family died I would have a place to go to that isn't Vlad's._

Danny jumped up when he heard a knock at the door. He ran downstairs and opened the door to be greeted by Sam and Tucker, who was running down the street after her. Danny smiled and stood to the side as Sam and an out of breath Tucker entered the room.

"You ready for your parents to meet the mutants?" Sam said with a small smirk. Danny shut the door.

"I think so. I will miss you guys if I leave," Danny replied. Tucker slapped his back.

"We'll miss you too, but hey it's not like you'll be gone forever."

Sam nodded and Danny looked a bit happier.

An explosion rang out from the basement at the same time that another knock sounded from the door. Danny groaned.

"You get the door, I'll get my parents."

Danny ran off downstairs leaving Sam and Tucker to greet the new guests. Sam went to the door knowing that Tucker would chicken out. She opened the door to Professor Xavier and 4 other people. The first thought that popped into her head was: _How'd he get his wheelchair up the steps?_

"Hello, Sam, Tucker. Is Danny here?" The professor said.

"Ya, he's in the basement getting his parents. Come on in," Sam said while stepping to the side to allow the bald guy in. A guy with brown hair and shades came after him and then a girl with brown hair in a ponytail who looked to cheery for Sam's taste. A redheaded girl that looked kind of like Jazz came in next and last was Rogue.

Sam shut the door when they were all in the living room.

"So, like what was that noise right before we came in?" asked ponytail.

"Danny's parents are inventors. That was another of their inventions backfiring," said Sam. The girl nodded before sitting down on the couch.

"Dad? Mom? Are you coming? There are people at the door!" A voice said from the basement.

"Yes, sweety, just let us clean up this ectoplasm," a more feminine voice called. Danny walked into the living room from the basement and nodded at the professor.

"Hello professor Xavier, Rogue, and the rest of you. My parents will be up in a bit. I'm Danny Fenton," he held out his hand to the professor, who raised his eyebrows.

"So, you can change form, interesting," said professor X. Danny nodded and Kitty jumped up.

"That is, like, so cool! You have a secret identity!"

Danny rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, ya, and I would kinda like to keep it a secret."

Kitty blushed before going to sit back down. Her plan backfired when she fell through the couch.

"Ow…." She said. "I hate it when I do that!"

"GHOST!" Jack Fenton yelled as he and Maddie walked in and saw Kitty fall through the couch. He shot an ectoplasmic blast at her, but it just fazed through her.

"DAD! She's not a ghost!"

"Your son is right, she is a mutant, as we all are," the professor said gesturing to himself and his students. "I can read minds, Scott shoots lasers from his eyes-"

"Wicked!" Tucker interjected.

"Jean can also read minds and has telekinesis, Kitty can faze through things and Rogue takes people's memories and powers for herself through physical contact. We have come because of your son, Danny's special powers."

The professor nodded to Danny who thought _I'm only going to reveal one power, _knowing that the professor would be able to hear him. The professor nodded again showing that he got the message, before Danny turned to his parents.

"Mom, Dad, I can turn invisible," Danny said before demonstrating and disappearing into thin air. His parents gasped as he reappeared.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs before Jazz walked into the room.

"Um… What's going on? Jean? Why are you here? I thought you lived in New York?" Jazz said confused.

"Jazz? Yes I do live in New York, but we came to ask your brother if he would like to come to our school," Jean said. Jazz began to look mad that her brother was being accepted into a school she wasn't so Jean elaborated. "It's for" She lifted the couch off of the ground. "Mutants."

Jazz nodded before turning to her parents, who were still shocked by the fact that their son could take himself in and out of visibility.

"So is he going or not?" She said to her parents.

"There's no reason why not, I don't have a problem with it," Maddie said. Jack nodded in agreement. "Well Danny, I suppose you better get packed!"

"We will be here tomorrow at 10am to pick him up. We will see you then," said professor X before him and his students exited the Fenton household.

**Please tell me if I should change anything, or if there is any OOCness. **

**Question of the update: Should the jet or the van pick Danny up?**


	5. Update on eeverything

**I know, I know you all hate me with so much venom that it's gonna kill your bodies. I just came on here to tell you that my school has started and I think I am going to do no extra curriculars because of you guys ^^ I have started working on new chapters, but they have to be delayed. I got in a car wreck on wednesday and have a mild concussion. It hurts for me to really concentrate and I'm getting a headache just writing this small thing.**

**The move went well and my summer has been packed. The wreck was on the first day of school right after school. We got rearended when we were stopped and the guy was going 40mph. Our car got propalled into the car in front of ours and our car kinda became an accordian. I wasn't hurt besides whiplash, or so I thought until I went to the docter on Friday and she says I have a concussion, which totally maakes sense, cause I feeel really out of it. Okay, well I will try and write, but as you can sea this concussion is alreaddy making me type weirdly and I need to get off the computeer.**

**The Doctor said it would last AT LEEST a week and maybe up to a month. So once I get feeling better and my head doesn't hurt whaen I start typiing I will write a chapeter to most of my stories. They willl be short chaptersss, but chapters nonethelees.**

**I gotta go, my eye's hurt and so does mi heaaaad. I love yoou guys and I PROMISE, truely promise to update as soon as I am better. If I don't update in a little over a week, someone PM me and yell at me please!**


End file.
